


a checklist (of sorts) of what to do during The Reunion

by orphan_account



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M, Nezushi - Freeform, POV First Person, Reunion Fic, but not really, checklist, listfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a checklist (of sorts) of what to do during The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Not beta'd, OOCness, inconsistent tenses, English is not my first language  
>  **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Read this on:** [Tumblr](http://coldandovercast.tumblr.com/post/137323825733/a-checklist-of-sorts-of-what-to-do-during-the), [FFn](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11733467/1/a-checklist-of-sorts-of-what-to-do-during-The-Reunion)  
>  **A/N:** Just a quick drabble I wrote before going to sleep.

  1. I will embrace him so tight his ribs are going to break.
  2. And then I will punch him on his pretty face.
  3. Hard.
  4. Hard enough for purple bruises to bloom on his cheeks, hard enough to warrant a split lip, hard enough to make something bleed.
  5. And then he'll probably say, "Hey, be careful! This is what brings the money in!"
  6. To which I'll reply with an apology as I gingerly tend to his wounds.
  7. Then I'll start crying and think, 'Wow, I'm actually holding his face in my hands!'
  8. And then I'll cry harder, because I'm not sure if this is just an illusion or not.
  9. I've hallucinated enough for the past few years to doubt whether this... image in front of me is real or not.
  10. He'll look sorry.
  11. I've never seen him look sorry before.
  12. He'll softly say my name and endlessly mumble "I'm sorry."
  13. But I'll shake my head, and my teardrops will fly everywhere.
  14. I'll tell him that there's nothing to apologise for.
  15. However, I need him to do one thing for me: Do something that will make me believe that he's real.
  16. He mustn't say anything. He needs to do something, because all the hallucinations say one thing or another.
  17. And that's how I will know that they're not real; their words lack something that I'm looking for.
  18. He'll take a deep breath before pulling me into a kiss.
  19. It's different from the kisses we've shared before.
  20. For one, there are tongues involved, and I never knew that tongues could be used that way.
  21. (What? I waited for him. He's the only person I've ever kissed on the lips.)
  22. We'd break apart, and I'll look into those eyes that I so clearly remember--grey, just like the sky before the crack of dawn.
  23. It's when I would notice that his arm was wrapped around my waist,
  24. and his thumb was gently stroking the scar on my cheek.
  25. He will look into my eyes, and I will be trapped in his gaze,
  26. just like how I am trapped in his arms, unable, but not really wanting, to move.
  27. And that's when I'll realise that he's the real deal and I'm not hallucinating, not anymore:
  28. _Living people are warm._




End file.
